


Sleepless Cell

by GrotesqueEnchantment



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Blood Bond, Dubious Consent, F/M, Sexual Tension, Technically non-consensual touching, this could turn so quickly into dom!Carol if I wasn't a coward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrotesqueEnchantment/pseuds/GrotesqueEnchantment
Summary: “Because of you, I have these nightmares.”Based off the prompt: "i literally can’t sleep alone anymore so i’ve shown up at your door in my pyjamas, can we have one more nap together, please?"Except with sexual tension





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had to call my boyfriend to figure out how to write some of these scenes just fyi. He was not super helpful but he did give me ideas! This is called "And Another One" in my google docs because I'm shit at thinking of titles right away.

“Incessantly talking to me is not going to convince me to join your side any time soon, Vers.” He says to her the moment she walks into the room. The door slides quietly shut behind her. Here again, in the brig. 

“First of all, we’ve gone over this,” She says and moves closer to his cell. “It’s Carol, Yon.” And stops in front of him. “Second of all, that’s not why I’m here.” He raises an eyebrow to her.

“If you haven’t noticed,” She looks around. “And you haven’t because they’re aren’t any clocks in here,” she sits down cross legged in front of him, placing the things she came with to her side. “It’s too late, or early, to be convincing you to join the good fight.”

“So, then, do tell why you’re here.” He leans forward, eager to hear her reasoning. Suddenly, this seems like a terrible idea. She pats the roll that’s next to her on the floor.

“Because of you and your kidnapping me and your lying,” He looks like he wants to fight, his jaw sets and his eyes wild. She raises one finger up, blocks her view of his lips. “No, that’s what you did so we’re not going to talk about it anymore,” She brings her hand back down to her side. “Because of you, I have these nightmares.”

His eyes soften at that. He doesn’t relax his jaw however. His eyes were always the thing to give him away. 

“They bother me because they like me so much.” The words slip out of her mouth drenched in sarcasm. “And, unfortunately, I have found that you help me with them.”

“So you want to fight?” His smile is as cocky as ever.

“No,” she says and rolls out the blanket. She turns away from him, back pressed again the cell. “I want to sleep.” She pulls the blanket up and over her shoulders. The bars of the cell dog uncomfortably into her back.

She can feel his eyes boring into her back. She wonders what he’s thinking. Wonders if he is as exhausted with all of this as she is. She leans her head back against the bars and closes her eyes.

She can feel his forehead lean against her shoulder. His lips brushing gently across the skin. Goosebumps break out across her arms and she shivers.

“Where did we go wrong, Vers.” His breath is hot against her bare shoulder. 

“Carol.” She warns, still keeping her eyes closed. Her spine tightens with tension, no longer as relaxed and controlled as before.

“You’ll never be that name, not to me.” 

“I’m sorry, I thought I was the one incessantly chatting.” She scootches up so his head isn’t leaning against her anymore. Pulls the blanket even tighter to her. “I’m trying to sleep here.”

“Damnit, you can’t ignore this.” His hands wrap around the bars closest to her cheeks on either side. She refuses to let him intimidate her. She’s more powerful than he could ever hope.

“You’re right and I intend to talk about it with you,” she hears his breath of relief. “After I sleep.”

He snarls, smacks his hands against the bars. She can hear the metal groan under the strength of his grip. Knows then that he won’t let her get any peaceful sleep. His breath is hot against her ear.

“You know you won’t sleep.” She squeezes her eyes tighter, feels the goose bumps breakout on her neck. “You know that’s why you didn’t come down here.”

“I know.”

“And do you know why you feel that way?” His hands stop gripping the bars. Instead move down, hover by the skin of her shoulder. “Like you can’t rest easy without me?” His fingertips run over the heat of her skin, sets her nerve endings on fire. “Like there's a fire burning under your skin, different than that of the core?” He whispers it against the skin of her ear. She swallows hard against the lump in her throat.

“Yes.”

“Then you know how dangerous this situation is.” He skids her lips on the pulse under her ear. His hand snakes its way between the bar, presses itself against her side. “That you shouldn’t be alone with me.” His hand comes up, skirts along the underside of her breast. She can feel the heat of his skin through her thin shirt. “And yet,” He grows bold by her heavy breaths, brings his hand up to cup her. His fingertips caressing her nipple briefly before splaying out across her breast.. “Here you are”

She won’t open her eyes, rather wants to live in this feeling for as long as she can. The heat of him is intoxicating. She wants to take his fingers into her mouth, suck on the digits. Bite and draw blood. Wants to taste the different parts of him. Her core floods with a different heat.

“You’ll never stop craving me,” His hand continues its journey upwards, caressing each bit of exposed skin her can find. His lips find different points on her neck, suck and kiss them only briefly before finding another. “And I will never stop craving you.”

His hand finds the pale expanse of her neck and loosely grips it. His thumb presses under her jaw, takes away her deep breaths. Only then does she open her eyes, drawn back into herself and into reality. She rips away from his grip, pushes off the bars and away from the heat of him. 

“You can keep fighting me, talking at me, or” His shoulders move with the force of his breaths. She dares not look away from his face, doesn’t want to accidentally look and realize her effect on him either. His golden eyes are wild, hungry for what stands before him. “You can give in to what _our_ Kree blood needs.”

“Blood doesn’t control me.” She’s panting like him. “I control me.” Her fists flare up at her side, bright like a star. He laughs, leans back against one arm. 

“You’ve never been any good at that, Vers, and you know it.” 

The power dissipated from her hand and she schools her expression. She gives him a smirk, walks back up to the bars. 

“I may not have been,” She crouches down to be eye level with him. “But,” She pointedly lets her gaze flicker down to his pants. Raises her eyebrows mockingly before standing once more. Presses the heel of her foot against the bars, inches from him. His eyes find her, questioning and ravenous.

“At least I have an excuse.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back
> 
> This'll be E eventually
> 
> I don't know how many chapters but that's okay
> 
> I also did not check for spelling cause that's my MO at this point.

She spits into the sink and only sees her own blood drain away. It’s unwelcome, always is. She leans over the sink, smiles to get a look. A tooth on her left side is bleeding. The blue welling around the top of the tooth, running along the edge of the other.

She sighs, cups her hands under the running water. Sips from the small puddle gathered in her hand. Swishes and spits it out. She runs her hand through her hair. Leans over the sink again to take a second look.

She’s gonna bite her own teeth out. Clench her jaw so tightly in her sleep that, eventually, all her teeth will bleed pretty blue. She runs her tongue over the problem tooth, swallows around the metallic tinge. 

Another night. Another night of restless sleep. A sleep filled with monsters in the shape of memories. The smell of fire as it burned around her. The feeling of cool, loose dirt. The burning of her cells as the twisted and were flayed alive.

And his eyes. Always his eyes.

She shakes her head. Turns off the running water. Moves out of the bathroom to stop looking at herself. Shakes her head, once, twice. Punches into the air. Feels in her muscle the slight resistance. Let’s the feelings flush through her veins, meld into every aspect of her until they dissolve. Revels in that control.

Her eyes catch the clock. Recognize the time like an old friend.

4 a.m.

She groans, brings her hands to rub her eyes. She could try and sleep again. The thought makes her feel sick. Her hands rub down her face. She looks to the door. Her nerve endings whisper for her to move, to leave, to go and see him.

She gets down. Brings her arms in front of her and her legs behind. Brings her body down and then pushes it back up. First with both hands, then with one. Counts to 100 before the frustration takes over.

The exercise was suppose to help. Suppose to burn out her limbs, tire them. Yet, they only strengthen her desire to see him. Strengthen the building energy coming back to them. 

She lays, arms splayed out, down on the hard floor. Keeps one cheek pressed firmly against the ground. Enjoys the coolness against her hot skin. She can’t tear her gaze away from the door. Watches it like she’s waiting for it to move. 

She wonders if he knows. If he’s waiting for her, even now. Like he did then. Always acted like she was disturbing his sleep every day. And yet he always answered the door when she knocked at 4 a.m, ready to fight back the demons with her.

She slaps her hand against the ground and gets up. Rolls her shoulders and neck. Eyes set on the door before her. If he’s going to occupy her thoughts, she might as well test her theory. 

She doesn’t put her shoes on. Opts to carefully tiptoe around the inside of her own ship. Doesn’t want to give him any clear sign that she was coming. She’d laugh at the image of herself, creeping around corners and moving slowly, if that wouldn’t give away her position.

There was no way to enter the cell area without giving away her position. He would know when the door opened that she had come. But, she hoped, that she was quiet enough to take him by surprise. Maybe she’d wake him. See him rub at his neck and sigh like he did in the past. 

His eyes immediately find her when she enters. His body positioned where it looks like he’s been pacing. Back and forth across the line of the cell. 

The tension is his stance hides itself away when he sees her. Melts off his shoulders when he moves himself closer to the bars. Rests his arms casually against them, like he wasn’t just waiting for her.

His compression shirt is wet with exertion. His forehead glistens with sweat. She wonders if he tried to burn the energy away list she did. Remedial exercises to help focus the mind and body. Evidently, it didn’t work.

She should leave. Has found the answer to his question. Knows that her follows the flow of her sleep cycle too. Knows that he waits for her to come and see him. She isn’t alone in this aspect. The thought isn’t as comforting as she’d like it to be.

“Can’t sleep?” The smirk dances on his lips. Shifts his weight. “Wanna fight?” He mimics her, raises his eyebrow in a challenge. 

“Letting you out would be a terrible idea.”

“Come on in then.” He winks. “I won’t bite.” Instantly she can feel the blood leave her head, travel downward at the thought. Curls her toes against the metal floor. Tamps down the irrational thoughts.

“Also a terrible idea.” She moves from the entrance way and further into the room. He groans and hangs his head. Looks back up to her with a smile.

“So then,” he moves closer to where she is at in the room. Presses himself against the bars to get as close as possible. “Why are you here?”

“To sate a curiosity.” She says. His eyebrow raises in question. He’s about to ask her a question (if she had to guess, it would be what the curiosity was) but she cuts him off. “And this cat is satisfied so,” She crosses her arms in front of her chest, uses her thumb to point towards the door. “I should be going.”

“If you could sate your own,” He mimics her stance, crosses his arms. “Would you help me in one of mine?” She raises her eyebrow, unimpressed. “I’ll tell you something you want to know.”

Sweeten the deal. It’s a good strategy. However, It’s the third terrible idea since she’s walked in. But she could use it to her advantage.

“Alright, I’m game.” She uncrosses her arms, takes a step towards the bars of the cell. “Want to tell me why I found you on Xandar?” He bites his bottom lip, smiles against it. His eyes consider her. She thinks he expected her to low ball her first question. He seems hesitant to answer her. “If you want the help, you’ll have to earn it.”

“I do want it.” His eyes roam over her body, heavy and hungry. She shifts her weight and stands straighter. Ignores the heat pooling at the base of her spine. His eyes come back up to hers and he answers. “I was looking for someone.”

“Must be someone important for you to go to Xandar.” She walks even closer to him and stands directly in front of the bars. “It would’ve been easy for bounty hunters to find you there.”

“As if a bounty hunter is something to be concerned about.” His arms come up above his head to rest against the bars. He leans into the bars, face almost touching them. 

“Who is it?” She asks. He ‘tsks’ her, laughs under his breath.

“I said I’d tell you  _ something _ , Vers.” 

It’s her turn to bite her lip. Annoyed at the circumstance. Her jaw feels too tight.

“That’s not much to go on.” 

“And yet it’s something.” He tilts his head. 

“Fair.” She grunts out. She runs her tongue over her teeth. “What did you want help with then?” 

He sticks his hand between the bars, waves her over. 

“This is the fourth terrible idea since I’ve been in here.” She rolls her eyes but steps closer to him anyway.

“The fourth?” He laughs, continues to wave his hand. She eyes him cautiously as she gets closer. “What was the third?”

“Listening to you.” She stops inches from him. The bars the only thing separating their bodies. She sees his hips press against the bars and she swallows heavily. She brings her hands up to grip the bars, ready to push away from him. “Alright,” Her eyes come back to his. “What’s the curiosity?”

The hand between the bars reaches further than before. His arm strains against the bars but he’s able to reach her this way. His hand finds the back of her head, brings her closer. Positions her head just right.

He crashes into her. Runs his tongue like waves against her lips. Runs his teeth against her bottom lip when she doesn’t open up to him. His other hand comes down to her waist, pushes her lower body into the bars.

Close enough she could feel the hardness of him straining against his pants. Close enough that when he moves his hips, the friction causes her eyes to roll into the back of her head. Just a tease. A promise of what’s to come. 

She squeezes the bar between her fists harder. Her blood is singing, soaring high notes as it travels south. A dull ache between her legs, a small pulse, already starts. Eager to be soothed. With his fingers, lips, tongue, or cock. 

She forces herself back, pushes against the bars until she tears away from his grip. She realizes she’s breathing just as hard as he is. She doesn’t remember the room being this hot when she came in. 

His tongue comes out to lick his lips. Slowly, savoring the taste of her against them. The sixth fifth terrible idea comes to her then.  _ She should let herself have this, have him _ . She stomps it down as quickly as it came. But the idea courses through her blood, hot and heavy. 

She can see he still hungers. The line of his body is taut with his want. The outline of him through his pants heavy. His entire body pressed pressed into the bars as if he could force himself pass them and to her. His hands grip the bars, squeeze them tight.

“There’s much to still learn,  _ Dan-Vers _ .” His pronunciation of her name licks up her spine, a sick satisfaction. She moves back towards the door, doesn’t take her eyes off him. He doesn’t seem phased. She only turns when she reaches the door. His last words echoing through her ears like a promise when she leaves.

“Let me teach you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "Dan-Vers" completely was taken from [AnonymousMink's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMink) work [_House of Memories_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696685/chapters/44341678)  
>  Please go check it out if you haven't already!!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I want to do some sexy scenes but I am a coward
> 
> Also I know that's not how cell's work but I wanted it to so it does
> 
> Also, I will fight to the death it is gooseBUMPS not gooseFLESH


End file.
